As pointed out in the aforementioned application, superimposed parts of a business form are interconnected into a unitary set typically with the use of a stub portion with the parts detachably connected thereto as by lines of weakening. The stub, however, represents a completely unusable portion of the form since it does not facilitate printing or writing thereon and must be ultimately discarded thereby resulting in not only the need for larger sheets to accept writing or printing, but also creating a wasteful and poorly economical product.
Such a general construction is typical for mailers as well wherein one or more parts are detachably connected to a stub.
As likewise mentioned in the above application, U.S. Pat. No. 1.949,625 to Ritzhaupt discloses a manifolding assembly with all parts thereof connected together by means of adhesive passing through axially aligned holes. Nevertheless, a removable stub is necessary for such construction by reason of the particular arrangement therein disclosed.